Percussion
by FantasticWriter
Summary: Un tout nouveau monde s'ouvre au SGC, plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient.


Ils avaient été rappelés d'urgence à la base pour le plus grand mécontentement de Daniel. Cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de ramener, avec lui, le grimoire qu'il avait trouvé à la grotte d'Avalon. Daniel ne s'était pas senti aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps maintenant. Il aurait préféré rester sur place quelques temps pour étudier tous les artefacts laissés là par les Anciens. C'était une chance unique pour en apprendre davantage sur ce peuple.

« Allez,Jackson, souriez un peu. Tout ce bazar va être apporter à la base. Qu'est-ce que c'est quelques jours de plus ? »

Daniel se retint de fusiller Cameron du regard. Il vit Teal'c détourner le regard avec un sourire caché. Des années à se côtoyer, à combattre ensembles mais, surtout, à défier la mort ne laissaient pas beaucoup de place aux secrets. Teal'c savait très exactement ce que pensait Daniel de l'idée de laisser d'autres que lui s'occuper de ces objets plusieurs fois millénaires.

Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il ramena le grimoire près de lui alors que Vala tentait de s'en emparer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous rappelle déjà là-bas ? »

« Le général Landry n'est pas entré dans les détails. On arrive, de toute façon. On le saura très vite. »

Daniel soupira de nouveau et se replongea, encore, dans le recueil, ignorant, de son mieux, la mercenaire spatiale. Heureusement, Vala perdit rapidement intérêt et alla embêter Cameron. Sa seconde cible favorite, apparemment.

« Daniel Jackson, nous sommes prêts à descendre du vaisseau. »

Daniel se redressa et rangea le grimoire avec soin avant de suivre ses compagnons. Une fois déposé à terre, il fallut encore une heure de trajet en voiture pour arriver à la base. Un garde les attendait à l'arrivée de l'ascenseur.

« Le général vous attend dans la salle de conférence. Madame, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à participer à cette réunion. »

« Quoi ! Daniel ! » Protesta Vala alors que le reste du groupe s'éloignait.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce. Un inconnu. Daniel échangea un regard avec Cameron à l'étrange tenue de l'étranger. Il portait un trench-coat de cuir noir et un veston tout aussi sombre. La tenue était étrangement formelle, cependant. Un visiteur hors monde ?

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête à leur entrée mais, sinon, il ne quitta pas sa position, presque aussi rigide que celle de Teal'c. Il faisait face à la fenêtre qui offrait une pleine vue de la porte des étoiles.

Le jeune soldat, car ce ne pouvait qu'être un soldat, n'était pas d'une beauté renversante mais il avait une telle prestance, un tel charisme, qu'il faisait parti de ceux dont on se rappelait longtemps. Même en le rencontrant qu'une seule fois. Il avait des cheveux noir naturellement ébouriffés. Ses yeux d'un vert intense étaient cachés derrière des lunettes à fine monture. Mais le plus saisissant dans son apparence était la fine cicatrice sur la pommette droite et, surtout, celle en forme d'éclair, en partie cachée sur son front.

Leur examen du nouveau venu fut détourné par l'arrivée de Sam.

« Sam ? Alors, toi aussi ? » Chuchota Daniel.

« Vous avez une idée de pourquoi on nous a rassemblé ? » Intervint Cameron.

Sam haussa les épaules, impuissante, alors que son regard glissait rapidement sur l'étrange inconnu à l'attitude de soldat pour se poser vers le bureau du général Landry.

« C'est Jack... » Souffla Daniel, troublé.

Il était, après tout, rare de voir Jack O'Neil ici, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait justifier sa présence ?

« Qui est l'autre homme ? L'un de vous le connaît ? » Ajouta Sam dans un chuchotement.

Un concert de « non » lui répondit alors qu'ils ne quittaient pas des yeux le bureau. Aucun ne remarqua le sourire amusé qui apparaissait sur le visage du visiteur silencieux. Finalement, les trois hommes sortirent du bureau. Les deux généraux étaient un peu pâle. L'ensemble des militaires de la pièce se redressa.

« Repos, les enfants. » Déclara Jack en offrant un sourire à chacun.

« Asseyez vous. Ça va être long. » Grommela Landry.

Le grand homme noir fit signe à l'autre inconnu d'approcher. Sa taille imposante était aussi intimidante que celle de Teal'c. Il dégageait une confiance calme assez rassurante pour les autres autour de lui. Et cela même alors qu'il n'avait rien dit. Landry hésita un peu, visiblement dépassé par ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau.

« Si vous voulez, nous allons nous charger des explications. » Intervint le noir d'une voix profonde.

Landry souffla visiblement rassuré et hocha la tête avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Lorsqu'il est venu à notre attention que vous aviez réussi à pénétrer dans la salle du trésor d'Avalon, général Landry : Nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'entrer en contact avec votre programme. »

Hors des généraux et les étrangers, tout le monde sembla déconcerté. Le jeune homme en trench-coat sourit et se pencha en avant.

« Je crois que vous allez trop vite, monsieur. Si vous permettez, je vais prendre les choses en mains. »

La bouche du noir se contracta alors qu'il retenait, visiblement, un sourire et il inclina la tête.

« Bien avant tout, je m'appelle Harry Potter et voici Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est plus confidentiel que ce programme. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Chacun hocha la tête, devinant ce que cela impliquait. Ils écoutèrent avec plus d'attention. Harry prit visiblement le temps de réorganiser ses pensées.

« Bien... Je vais simplifier au maximum les choses. Si vous avez des questions plus poussées, j'y répondrais plus tard. »

Harry fit une nouvelle pause et continua enfin.

« Comme vous le savez, maintenant, les Anciens ont vécu sur Terre. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que leurs descendants ont vécu longtemps à la vue de tous. Jusqu'au moyen-âge, où l'on a commencé à craindre les utilisateurs de pouvoir. »

« Attendez ! Vous faites référence aux chasses aux sorcières ? »

« C'est bien ça. Face à ces violences, les personnes capables d'utiliser cette... énergie ont décidé de rester cachées. »

Daniel échangea un regard avec ses amis de longues dates. Ils étaient stupéfaits par cette nouvelles.

« Ce que vous dites, c'est que tout une civilisation s'est développée en marge du monde. » Releva Daniel, encore une fois.

« C'est ça, docteur Jackson. Depuis le moyen-âge, les personnes descendants des anciens ont développé leur propre mode de vie. » Intervint le dénommé Shacklebolt.

« Nous avons revendiqué le nom de sorciers et nous faisons référence à nos capacités sous le terme de magie. »

Daniel se passa une main dans les cheveux, en essayant de contrôler son enthousiasme. Harry, quant à lui, continuait à expliquer leur société en terme simpliste.

« Le gène des anciens est présent chez toutes les personnes de notre société. Nous avons réalisé beaucoup de tests. Toutefois, comme vous l'avez découvert, il est présent chez d'autres personnes hors de notre société... Que nous appelons moldus. »

« C'est ici que cela devient intéressant. Les personnes comme le général O'Neil peuvent faire réagir certains objets des Anciens. Nous sommes, à présent, certains qu'il en serait de même pour certains développés par les sorciers. » Formula Shacklebolt.

« Pourquoi cette certitude ? » Demanda Teal'c.

Harry orienta son regard vers le jaffa. Malgré le fait qu'il devait savoir avoir à faire à extraterrestre, son regard ne portait aucun jugement.

« Il arrive régulièrement que des enfants issus de foyer moldu naissent comme sorciers. Ça n'a pas été vérifié, malheureusement, mais nous pensons que les parents étaient porteurs d'un gêne ancien dormant. Comme le général O'Neil. »

O'Neil se décala un peu lorsque les regards se portèrent, un bref moment, sur lui. Puis Cameron reprit :

« Est-ce votre cas, Potter ? Vos parents avaient un gène dormant ? »

« Non. Mon père venait d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Ma mère, toutefois, était une né-moldu. Un enfant né de deux parents sans magie. »

Un bref silence s'installa alors que tout le monde réorganisait ses pensées. Shacklebolt reprit rapidement.

« La société sorcière fonctionne par petite communauté à travers le monde. Par rapport aux moldus, nous sommes très peu. Les plus fortes communautés se situent en France, en Russie, en Amérique et aux Etats-Unis. »

« Vous êtes anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce vous qui prenez contact avec nous ? » demanda Sam Carter.

« Ma question est: Comment et quand avez vous eu connaissance du programme de la porte. » Intervint Jack O'Neil.

« Nous avons appris l'existence de ce programme depuis que le docteur Jackson est revenu de.. »

« Abidos, ministre. » Fournit Potter à l'hésitation du noir.

« C'est ça. Les dirigeants des communautés sorciers sont en contact avec leurs homologues moldus. L'utilisation de cette porte a déclenché quelques balises chez nous. »

« Comment votre existence est-elle restée secrète ? Rien n'a vraiment filtré ? » S'exclama Cameron.

« Nous avons nos moyens. » Répondit simplement le « ministre » puis il se tourna vers la femme. « Pour répondre à votre question, Colonel Carter, l'auror Potter est la raison de notre présence ici. »

« Auror ? » Releva Daniel.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme à lunettes qui n'avait cessé de prendre des notes et sourit.

« Les aurors représentent les forces armés des communautés sorcières. Je suis l'équivalent d'un major. »

Daniel hocha la tête en remerciement et écouta avec diligence alors que le ministre expliquait qu'Harry était un héros pour l'ensemble des sorciers.

« Toutes les communautés lui font confiance. Il a donc été désigné comme émissaire. Il était plus simple que je l'accompagne. »

« Pourquoi vous impliquez vous maintenant dans le programme ? »

« Les communautés se sont mises d'accord pour attendre de voir comment les choses évoluaient. Comment les moldus de ce programme traitaient le contact avec les autres mondes. »

L'équipe de l'ancienne SG1 grimacèrent un peu en rappelant les conflits et les complots circulant autour et dans le programme.

« Oui, certaines choses nous ont inquiétés mais il était évident que les choses évoluaient et que la plupart des membres du SGC avaient à cœur d'entretenir des relations avec d'autres peuples. Mais les craintes restaient. Les communautés ont mis du temps pour se mettre d'accord. »

« Apparemment, les gouvernements sont tous les mêmes. »Grogna Jack.

Harry étouffa un rire tandis que des regards désapprobateurs s'orientaient vers le général.

« Oui, la politique est difficile partout... » Approuva Shacklebolt. « Quoiqu'il en soit, les communautés ont approuvé qu'il était temps qu'elles s'ouvrent aux moldus à travers le SGC... Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête et reprit avec calme.

« Nous vous proposons un échange complet d'informations. Un accès total du personnel de la base à la communauté du Royaume-Unis dans un premier temps. Vous pourrez y étudier notre civilisation en détail. Ainsi que ce que nous avons préserver des Anciens. »

« Ce serait merveilleux ! Imaginez e que l'on pourrait apprendre des Anciens en étudiant une civilisation constituée de leurs descendants. »

« Daniel ! » Le coupa Jack avec un regard insistant.

« Quelle serait la contrepartie ? » Demanda Landry.

« Les communautés souhaitent participer activement au programme. Que du personnel sorcier soit intégrer à la base... Chercheurs, guérisseurs, aurors... Et qu'elles soient informées de chaques découvertes d'envergure, bien sûr. »

Jack échangea un regard avec Landry puis revint vers les deux visiteurs.

« Cela me semble correct mais c'est le CIS qui aura le dernier mot. » Déclara Landry.

« Nous sommes conscients du rôle du Conseil. Toutefois, les communautés ont un profond respect envers l'ancienne équipe SG1 et souhaitent son opinion. »

Jack, Teal'c, Sam et Daniel se redressèrent un peu, malgré eux. Leurs décisions avaient été souvent contesté ces dernières années, après tout.

« Vraiment ? » Releva Jack.

« Ne soyez pas surpris. Votre équipe a accompli beaucoup et c'est pourquoi elle aura le dernier mot quant à la conduite à tenir. » Pointa Shacklebolt.

« Et bien, je crois que Daniel a bien fait savoir qu'il était pour. Carter ? » Ricana Jack.

« Je ne vois que des avantages, mon général. Bien sûr, j'approuve ce projet. »

« Super. Teal'c ? »

« Il serait intéressant de faire connaissance avec les descendants des Anciens, O'Neil. Et bénéfique. Je suis d'accord avec cette proposition. »

« Vous avez vos quatre voix. Félicitation, vous entrez au sein du SGC ! » S'exclama Jack.

« Vous ne croyiez pas si bien dire. L'auror Potter s'est, en effet, porté volontaire pour intégrer votre programme. Nous espérons qu'il sera le premier de beaucoup d'autres. »

Les membres du SGC se tournèrent vers le dénommé qui regardait, quant à lui, vers la porte des étoiles avec un sourire rêveur.


End file.
